


I Want Your....

by angel4ever35



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Black Pepper - Freeform, Brony - Freeform, Clintasha - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Science Bros, Steggy - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Super Husbands, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel4ever35/pseuds/angel4ever35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feat. The Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your....

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for co-authors, so if your up for it please say so in the comment or contact me.

"Steve, look I'm I have something to say, so I'm just going to say it, I'm in love with you, plain and simple." Tony said into the mirror, his reflection staring back at him.

Tony wished it was that easy, but sadly every time he saw Steve his palms would sweat, his knees would shake like at any given moment he would just collapse, his words would get so jumbled together it sounded like he was speaking complete and utter gibberish.

Only Steve had made him this way, no other person could affect Tony like Steve did. Tony couldn't tell whether it was his blinding smile, his exquisite charm, or just the way he lit up a room as soon as he entered it, or how he was so polite and old fashioned, and Tony loved that.

He loved everything about Steve, the way the corners of his eyes would crinkle every time he smiled, or his slight dimple, and when he blushed. God, did that kill Tony...

He planned on finally telling Steve how he felt, trying to make it as romantic as possible, considering it was Valentines Day.

Suddenly JARVIS announced Steve's arrival, and Tony's throat went dry.

Oh not now... He thought to himself.

"Tony!" Steve cheered as he entered the room, smiling that damned smile of his. It made Tony's heart feel suddenly that much heavier.

Steve glanced around his smile slowly fading. "What's all this for?" Steve questioned curiously.

Tony began to sweat, "Oh, it's nothing. Just figured, what the heck it's Valentines Day, why not get a little festive!" Tony expertly lied.

"Oh, well it looks great, nice job." Steve said, smiling again. Making Tony's heart pound in his chest. 

"So, what did you call me hear for Tony?" He asked, staring straight at Tony.

"I uh, wanted to talk to you about, something." Tony struggled to get out.

"Ok, well shoot." Steve said, gently sitting down on the sofa.

Tony took a seat next to him, having a slight hard time breathing. "I um, well I-I, kinda of...." He began.

Steve urged him to go on, by nodding. Tony really needed to pull his shit together, he NEVER stuttered, EVER. He was fucking Iron Man for christ sakes! He was usually cool, calm, and collected, nothing like this.

He breathed in deeply and began to speak calmly. "I like you Steve, a lot and I have for a while now, and I just wanted to tell you, and I just can't stop thinking about you, and it's honestly driving me fucking insane. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same." Tony said, the last part so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Tony, I-I, wow. I didn't know that." Steve said in a shocked tone of voice.

Tony was scared to look up at his face, but did anyways. As he looked up he saw Steve's smiling face staring down at him, a dark blush spread across his cheeks, and he suddenly leaned closer to Tony.

"I like you too Tony, I always have." Steve delicately whispered, before closing the gap between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and held so much meaning. It was the exact thing Tony wanted, it was perfect. Steve was perfect. Tonight was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was this chapter and, the next chapter will be coming soon! Please comment!


End file.
